A large amount of information is produced in mass spectrometry laboratories all over the world. We are making an effort to organize this information by creating a database for mass spectra of proteins which would be accessible through the Internet for both searching and submitting mass spectra. A program has been developed that automatically incorporates submitted mass spectra of proteins in the database and also make relevant information from other databases easily accessible. The database, which we call MassBank, has been made publicly available over the world wide web (SEE HIGHLIGHT # 2).